


Found you!

by Jakey_kun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Is hide-and-seek a tag?, Little Kid AU, They're both like 7, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakey_kun/pseuds/Jakey_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is playing Hide-and-seek with Grandma Jade when Suddenly Dirk appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, basically if I need to fix anything just tell me. :)

"What are you doing?" The words shift you from your concentration. (Well, if you can call covering your eyes and hoping not to be found, concentration.) Peeking out from behind your fingers, you glare at the boy standing in front of your formerly secret hiding spot. (Under the park bench behind the bushes of course.)   
"Shh! You're going to get me caught!” you hiss, looking around him for your grandmother. He tilts his head to the side and stares at you curiously, although the black, shiny triangles covering his face, and the straight, harsh line of his mouth make it hard to tell. You growl softly, pulling him into the little space with you.   
“My Gramma and I are playing Hide-and-seek, she’s really good, so we have to be very quiet.” You think for a moment.  
“Would you like to play?” He shrugs and shifts, tucking his knees into his chest.   
“Whatever, I don’t have to go until Bro calls me.” You gasp in excitement, forgetting to be quiet in the midst of this new revelation.   
“You have a brother? Is he nice? Does he take your toys like in the movies? Does he give you piggyback rides like my Gramma gives to me? Does he make you breakfast and take you to school??” By this time you’ve forgotten your first question, but it doesn’t matter because this strange, expressionless boy of about your age has a brother, something you’ve always dreamed about, but have never had. He tucks his head down and his shoulders start shaking, and it isn’t until you tap his shoulder worriedly, that he glances up at you, and you realize he’s laughing. Pouting a bit, you frown and cross your arms.  
“It’s not polite of you to laugh at someone else.” You sniff and look away.   
“Sorry bro, but you ask a lot of questions, it’s like being trapped with a dude Nancy Drew.” You roll your eyes and look down. It’s silent for a few minutes before you look at him again and whisper,   
“What’s your name?”   
“Dirk Strider.”  
“It’s…” You think for a moment. “Ok to meet you, Dirk Strider.” He snickers.   
“It’s ok to meet you too, Nancy.”   
“My name’s Jake English.” You huff and hold out your hand. He stares at it for a second before hitting it gently with his own.   
“It’s ok to meet you, English.” You sit with Dirk and talk about everything, from adventures you want to go on, to the ninja that Dirk plans to be in the future, to being best friends, until you hear your Gramma call for you, and a deep voice call for Dirk. You hug him tightly and grin.   
“I’ve changed my mind. It’s very nice to meet you Dirk.” You run out to see your Guardian and give a good-bye wave to Dirk, who’s still sitting where you left him. As you walk away telling your nana about the new friend you made today, you miss him grin for the first time and climb out from under the table.  
“It was nice meeting you too, Jake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests if you guys have any, otherwise, thanks for reading!


End file.
